Ruthless
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Je te hais. Oh! Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste! Autant que je t'aime. Mello x Matt


Hey guys!

Alors... voici la version réécrite d'un de mes tout premiers one-shot (_**le**_ premier, en fait). Ce n'est toujours pas de la grande qualité, mais c'est déjà mieux qu'avant.

Hope you'll enjoy it! ;)

* * *

Il exultait devant son miroir. Ce crâneur, ce frimeur. Cette espèce de naze en pantalon de cuir. Il allait et venait, roulant des hanches et tournant sur lui-même d'un air satisfait. Narcissique de merde. Il se réajustait, faisait glisser la fermeture éclair de son haut, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. La moue satisfaite qui ornait son visage éhonté avait le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Sous son haut outrageusement moulant, sa peau blanc ivoire frissonnait de plaisir. Il respirait l'autosatisfaction, ce pauvre minable. Taffiole, tapette. Sale blondinet aux allures de fillette. Gamine masculine. Il roucoulait presque. Tendant un bras devant lui il examina la fibre soyeuse de sa peau, s'assurant que tout était bien à sa place, toujours aussi parfait qu'avant. Qu'il y a deux secondes exactement. Un pas en avant, puis un léger déhanché. Narcisse avait donc eu une descendance avant de mourir noyé dans sa connerie. Ouais. Et c'était moi qui devais me coltiner son rejeton. Ses doigts glissèrent entre ses cheveux, séparant ses mèches soyeuses plus blondes que les blés. Ses cheveux volaient autour de lui, halo doré encadrant son visage androgyne. Ses lèvres fines et rosées soupirèrent d'aise. Sale petit con imbu de lui-même. Crétin au torse trop bien sculpté. Vanité ambulante. La légère cambrure de son dos soulevait négligemment son tee-shirt, laissant entrevoir le bas de son ventre, les os de ses hanches saillant légèrement au dessus des poches de son pantalon trop étroit, son ventre plat et lisse comme la pierre. Il exécuta un demi-tour sur lui-même, s'appréciant sous ses meilleurs angles – s'examinant sous toutes les coutures, en somme. Sa silhouette trop fine et trop frêle pour être celle d'un homme dansait sous le soleil couchant, lequel déversait des torrents de lumière en fusion par la fenêtre entrouverte. Nouveau sourire appréciateur en direction de son propre reflet. Il semblait enfin satisfait. Ses doigts longs et fuselés s'accrochèrent nonchalamment à sa ceinture et il prit une dernière pose, s'admira une toute dernière fois, avant de se tourner enfin vers moi. Une furieuse envie de frapper me titilla l'estomac. Pouffiasse presque virile. Mon poing dans ta gueule d'ange, oui ! Sur son visage s'épanouit un sourire éblouissant car juvénile, écœurant car empreint de suffisance et d'orgueil. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent gracieusement pour dévoiler des dents éclatantes parfaitement alignées, des canines légèrement plus effilées que la normale, une dentition carnassière.

« On y va ? »

Voix trop grave pour coller avec son apparence de fillette. Son insupportable, accents assassins qui écorchaient mes oreilles à chaque salve. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre.

« Trois quart d'heure et douze minutes. Encore deux ans d'entrainement et tu seras capable de te préparer à peu près à la même vitesse qu'une fille. » constatais-je platement.

Son visage translucide se tordit en une mimique boudeuse, rehaussant des fossettes dont l'existence m'avait jusque là échappé. Ses pupilles onyx se mirent à bruler d'une incandescence provocante, presque obscène.

« Tu préfèrerais que je sorte en caleçon ? » persifla-t-il en jouant de ses accents veloutés.

Je tiquais. Saloperie de tarlouze trop sûre d'elle.

« Si ça peut écourter ton temps de préparation. »

Pas la moindre réaction, si ce n'est une légère grimace qui ne parvint même pas à entamer la grâce de son visage. Ses traits fins respiraient l'élégance et l'outrecuidance. Il suintait la fatuité et l'inertie, arborant un sourire minutieusement étudié, inaltérable. Connard. Bouffon en cuir, blonde décolorée ! Je le haïssais. Chaque fibre de mon corps l'exécrait. Mon être entier se révulsait devant son visage d'ado puéril. Enflure, voleur de liberté, arracheur d'aile !

« Bon alors, on y va oui ou merde ? »

Son bras pâle glissa sur mes épaules, crochetant mon cou dans une étreinte familière. Sa peau marmoréenne contrastait diamétralement avec le brun cuivré de mes cheveux. La texture de sa chair, ferme et veloutée, sembla s'écorcher sur la fibre rude de mes vêtements. J'acquiesçais sans un mot et nous nous mîmes en marche. Sa démarche gracieuse, fluide et féline, se fit danse au fur et à mesure que le son de la musique croissait à nos oreilles. Le bar n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Sur mes épaules son bras pesait des tonnes.

Laisse-moi partir. Trouve toi un autre public et fiche moi la paix.

_Rends-moi mon cœur_.

Dans ma poitrine ce dernier était agité de soubresauts incontrôlables, comme s'il voulait trancher les liens qui le retenaient encore à moi. C'est pourtant bien toi qui, d'une poigne de fer impitoyable, me l'avait arraché encore battant, l'avait extirpé de ma poitrine douloureuse et emporté avec toi. Si tu savais comme je te hais. Toi qui m'a privé de toute chance de salut, toi qui oses encore me sourire après avoir creusé ce trou béant dans ma poitrine. Tu es devenu ma drogue, mon poison. Tu me tues à petit feu, tu m'achèveras au final. Je te hais car je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Parce que tu as pris le contrôle de tout mon être, parce que je frémis d'horreur à l'idée de te perdre. Je te hais et te haïrais toujours. Autant que je t'aime.


End file.
